


To the ground

by Lokiitama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Open Ending, Platonic Relationships, Unless you have very thick shipping glasses, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiitama/pseuds/Lokiitama
Summary: If they don't do anything, they won't make it out alive.





	To the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of my pinch hits as part of the [ Langst Autumn Event 2k18 ](https://langstronevent2k18.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Ragged breathing echoed around the room, while gunshots could still be heard from behind the closed door. The screams were muted out by the loud thumping of their hearts, behind their ears.

Keith dropped Lance behind some large crates, before falling right beside him, chest hurting from all the effort he had to summon to even drag them in this room. He turned to Lance, both of them still gasping for air. “Are you okay?”

Blue piercing eyes turned toward him with a glare. Lance was clutching at his leg- it was getting bloodier and bloodier. “Do I look okay to you, mullet?” Lance whispered out harshly, voice filled with pain.

Keith grimaced, looking at the blood dripping on the ground. It was a really nasty shot Lance had received. One moment he was covering Keith’s back, the other, he crumpled to the ground with a scream, unable to stand back up, bayard deactivated.

If it hadn’t been for the on-going fight between two Galra clans that had broken off while they were infiltrating… Maybe both of them would be dead now. Who knew that ship would be infiltrated twice that day. And at the same time, too.

“Are we going to be spotted easily?” Lance asked, voice trembling with pain.

Keith shot a look over the crates. The brunet’s blood had been dripping quite a lot, and a trail led right to their hiding place. Yeah. They would be noticed far too soon for both of them to come up with any kind of plan to buy time.

Lance didn’t need verbal confirmation. Keith’s pinched lips and grim look toward the door was more than enough. They were in danger. If they didn’t manage to contact the team soon, they would need to find two replacement paladins.

Keith kept watching the door as Lance assessed his injury. The wound was anything but pretty. The leg piece of his armor had been shattered in an earlier fight, and, through it, he could see where the undersuit had melted down with the skin, as well as the gap in it. It smelled of burnt rubber. It was nauseating. He would definitely need a pod. Possibly an operation to remove parts of the suit and armor that went in the wound, too.

He could still move it, however, right? He had somewhat managed when Keith was supporting him to this room.

He attempted to move his leg toward him, to bend it a bit. The pain made him hiss loudly. His leg had barely twitched.

The corner of his eyes was blurry with tears. Alright, okay. Trying to move directly his leg was  _ not _ an option he disposed of. As he regained his senses from the load of pain, he felt Keith’s hand on his shoulder. He was repeating his name. When Lance’s focus came back, he saw Keith’s worried eyes dart from his face, to the door, to his leg.

Lance would honestly have reacted the same. He could barely crawl in this situation- probably. He wasn’t sure he wanted to try crawling on his leg right away. The situation couldn’t get any worse. They were deep in the base. Their communications were cut off because of some wave frequencies. Their team wouldn’t come looking for them before another good hour. They had been ambushed by a clan that wanted to ambush the base they were infiltrating in the first place. He got hit. They were stuck in a big room full of crates.

And judging by the growing noise in the corridor outside the door, the enemies had mostly caught on their hiding spot.

That sucked.

Soon enough, the steps got louder, and the door opened.

Of course, instead of staying hidden like any reasonable man would have, Keith jumped right into the action, bayard activated, ready to push the enemies back out single-handedly. At this point, it was a death wish.

In any other, less hurtful situations, Lance would probably have yelled at Keith’s immensely stupid lack of self-preservation. However, right now, if he hadn’t done that, they would have had no chance of survival.

He had to do something to make them survive a bit longer. Lance took a few long, shaky breaths in, before slamming his elbow and forearm on the crate behind him. He forced himself up, and peeked behind the crates.

Incoherent gargles of pain made their way out of his throat as he settled down on his unwounded leg. The world was a blurred darkness of pain. He could barely make out the red of Keith’s armour clashing against the Galran’s purple ones.

_ Come on _ , he cheered himself on. He had to regain focus. He had to help Keith. He activated his bayard. As soon as shapes finally started to make more sense to him, he took aim and shot a sentry that was sneaking up on Keith, then shot the door pad.

The door fell down on the ground, closed, echoing through the room, louder than the clash of metal against metal.

Soon enough, the last enemy trapped inside with them was brought down. Lance could already hear the rest of the Galra pounding on the door, working up to force it open. If they had this much reinforcement all of a sudden, it meant that they had won over the ambush. It meant nothing good for them.

Keith’s arm had been slightly touched by one of the enemies weapons. And it was only a few of them. If they didn’t get any help in the following minutes…

They were done for.

Lance let one shaky breath out, feeling his wounded leg throb under him. He looked back up to Keith, that was coming energetically toward him, to check on him, most likely.

No. They weren’t done for.

_ Lance _ was done for.

“Keith.” He started, grimly. He didn’t really want to… to die. But it was the only solution for Voltron- no, for the  _ Universe _ to keep having Hope. “Keith. You need to leave.”

Keith stopped right in his tracks, looking at him as if he had grown two heads. That looked quickly morphed into horror as he caught on what Lance was thinking. He closed up the space between them, putting his arms around Lance’s waist. As if he wanted to carry him again, support him as they limped as one through busy corridors. Lance stopped him, pushing him away with one hand after deactivating his bayard. “No, Keith.”

Keith did stop trying to carry him, but kept a deathly grip on his forearm. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to utter any sound. Then, finally, he yelled out, voice cracking: “I’m not leaving without you!”

Lance didn’t want him to leave either. He didn’t want to die. He was scared. He didn’t know how much he would be hurt. It hurt a lot already.

The noise behind the door increased. It was creaking. They would be there soon.

“But you have to,” Lance said, looking up to Keith. He still wasn’t letting go of his forearm. Lance would have sworn he saw the other’s eyes glisten. Lance’s voice trembled as he kept speaking. “You have to, Keith. There’s only one vent, and it’s up the wall. I… I cannot go there.”

He looked down to his leg. Blood was pooling around him slightly. Keith’s grip on his arm got tighter. Lance felt his throat close up. “You… you need to go, Keith. They need you.”

All of a sudden, Keith’s arms were around him again, hugging him. Lance would have returned the hug, if he wasn’t trapped by Keith’s hold.

The door creaked louder.

Keith let go, and Lance felt like his whole body was freezing over from it. “I’m going to go to the others, and rally them. We’ll come back for you.” Keith stammered, panic edging his voice. He breathed in hard. “S-so… stay alive, okay?”

Lance forced a smile, as he reactivated his bayard. He waved it slightly toward the door. “I don’t need to be able to stand. I just need to be able to shoot.”

Keith nodded and climbed up near the vent. He threw Lance a last glance before disappearing.

The door was forced open, and the enemies flooded the room.


End file.
